warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Vipers Wraith
| notes = | introduced = }} The Wraith Twin Vipers are the Wraith versions of the Twin Vipers that have higher damage and a slight boost to damage, but lower with a higher critical chance. They were originally offered as a reward for The Cicero Crisis event; They were obtained after the event if one scored 100 points or more in a single mission. They were later released during The Proxy Rebellion Bonus Weekend event. Later, they were available in The Proxy Retribution Bonus Weekend. All came with a Catalyst and their own weapon slot. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest rate of fire of all firearms (tied with Twin Vipers). *High damage – effective against shields. *A polarity slot. *Good critical chance. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Very ammo inefficient if not modded properly. *High rate of fire forces lots of reloads and overkill shots, as well as wasting an unnecessary amount of ammo. *Relatively low status chance. *Low accuracy at anything past close range. Comparisons: * Compared to Twin Vipers: **Slightly higher damage (18.0 vs. 16.0). ***Higher damage (14.4 vs. 9.6). ***Slightly higher damage (1.8 vs. 1.6). ***Lower damage (1.8 vs. 4.8). **Larger magazine size (40 vs 28). **Higher critical chance (18.0% vs. 15.0%) **Higher critical damage (2.0x vs. 1.5x) **Better accuracy (11.1 vs. 8.7) **Higher status chance (5.0% vs. 1.0%). Acquisition *The Twin Wraith Vipers were obtained by scoring at least 100 points in The Cicero Crisis event. *This weapon was also released on September 19, 2015 and May 29, 2016 as a reward for an alert during the Proxy Rebellion Bonus Weekend. *This weapon's blueprint and parts are available as Invasion rewards. Tips *Tapping your trigger rather than holding it down will prevent overkill of targets. ** Furthermore, binding the scroll wheel on your mouse as an alternative firing control allows you to fire off one bullet at a time, and (to an extent) control the rate of fire. *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod will keep this gun from running dry for a longer period of time. *Alternative for ammo mutation with high critical chance is Creeping Bullseye. *Due to its decent critical potential, the Wraith Twin Vipers become a viable candidate for Critical builds; adding Pistol Gambit, Target Cracker, Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent, coupled with its fast fire rate, can release a powerful blast of bullets in a short amount of time. *When building with this weapon, it is recommended to install at least one Elemental mod or the Pistol Ammo Mutation, due to its initial polarity. Notes *When compared to the single Viper, the Twin and Wraith Twin Vipers have much less accuracy and ammo efficiency. Both variants are more efficient against close range targets, but the normal Viper has decent accuracy and can use the Stinging Truth mod, granting the Viper a similar magazine size. Trivia *This is the third Wraith weapon released, and the first secondary Wraith weapon. *Despite the weapon is released as a pair, it is still unknown if its single counterpart will be released as well. *This is the first dual secondary that has been tweaked (via either Prime, Wraith, Vandal) beyond its standard construction. *The patterns and color selection of the weapons share a very similar appearance to the Rubedo-Skinned version, which was the rarest possible Rubedo skin available. *As with all Wraith weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon, unless said weapon possesses a skin. *This is the only Wraith weapon whose name begins with "Wraith"; all other Wraith weapons have the weapon's name appear first. Media 2014-01-07 000937.png Vauban with wraith twin vipers.jpg 2014-01-06_00002.jpg|Side-by-side comparison of the Twin Vipers and their Wraith upgrade. Wraithvipers.png Warframe 11.5 ♠ Wraith Twin Vipers - w guide to modding for mid to low lvl enemies Warframe - Gameplay & Information Wraith Twin Vipers Warframe Wraith Twin Vipers A Gay Guy Reviews Twin Viper Wraiths, The Ammo Eater Warframe Wraith Twin Vipers Gameplay Review Lets Max (Warframe) E14 - Twin & Wraith Twin Viper Warframe Wraith Twin Vipers Thoughts & Setup (U17.4.4) Patch History *Blueprint and parts added to Sortie rewards. }} See Also *Twin Vipers, the original twin pistols. *Viper, the original automatic pistol. *Wraith, a special weapon variant. de:Zwillingsvipern Wraith ru:Стран Призрак fr:Vipers Jumeaux Wraith Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Event Reward Category:Wraith Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Grineer